Healing Old Scars
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: The Malfoy family is torn apart after the war, Lucius is sentenced to death. Narcissa and Draco are struggling. The Potter family is struggling too, Harry is sick of everything and he is thinking of leaving Ginny. He runs into a drunk Draco at a bar, they have the knowledge and the abilities to help each other out but will they manage to forget the past and start over? M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Draco stared aimlessly at the judge who had just sentenced his father to death for crimes committed during the last war. He would get the dementors kiss in a few hours. Draco wanted to cry, really cry .. It was not like him .. He wanted to just run away, take his damned family with him and just run far away from everyone and everything of importance. He got up and walked out of the courtroom arm in arm with his mother. She threw a last pleading glance at the judge before her eyes again found her husband. Lucius stared at his wife and whispered a silent "I love you" before he turned around and walked off. He knew he would not see them again, ever. He turned one last time and looked at his son. He had grown a lot in mind the last few years. "I'm proud of you Draco" the 22-year old man nodded quietly to him and followed his mother out through the large oak doors.

Draco turned to his crying mother as soon as they came out of the courtroom, he took her hand and pulled her a little closer.  
"Shh .. mother" he said consolingly "it's not goodbye forever, you know"  
Narcissa turned to her son and hugged him. He was that she had left, a small memorial of her husband.  
Draco looked very like him. She would never see him again. There was so much she wanted to say.  
"I know, dear," she said, and went with him down the small street. They walked fast to avoid getting attention from people. No one liked them, no one had ever liked them. They walked up and down streets, taking shortcuts to avoid the usual looks from people across the street.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor 45 minutes later.  
Just in time, the clock struck 3 pm. Narcissa stared longingly at the door, hoping that Lucius would come smiling through it every moment. But he did not. Of course he did not. He was dead now. Everything was over. Atleast he wasnt in pain anymore.. His torture had ended. But what about her and Draco? Their pain was still there, and it would remain there for awhile. They had to stand together, as always. She sat down on the soft couch in the living room and sighed.  
"I .. Draco .. Leave me alone a little while," she stared at the floor.  
"Yes mother" Draco turned around in the doorway and went upstairs.  
He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote

"Potter, I know I havent written in a while.  
My father got the kiss today, Im feeling alone again. I just dont know what to do with myself anymore. Is it worth the fight?"

He folded the letter and stuck it under his bed. He never sent anyone of these letters. It just calmed him down enough to make him think reasonable about things. He wanted to disappear for awhile. Take a break, see the highlands of Scotland or something. What a stupid idea.. He needed space. he needed a place to be alone. People were getting him mad. Everyone always asked him if he was okay. He wasnt, but managed to pull off the same lie every time. "I'm fine".  
No one had ever talked to him after his father was sent to Azkaban. Not even his friends. Pansy had ran off and married Blaise.. The others didnt care, he didnt really care either. He thought he just wanted someone to talk to about how he really felt. He didnt know who though. So he just ended up writing meaningless letters.  
He didnt even know why or how he had come up with writing Potter letters. It was a way of escaping his own mind. Not that Potter ever would get his hands on them. He couldn't even imagine the outcome if that should happen.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out shirts, pants and sweaters. He had to get away. Away from it all. Away from all the issues, forbidden feelings and other problems. He felt bad about leaving his mother behind. He had to wait, he couldn't go now. He threw all his clothes back into the closet and sat down on his bed again. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair and sighed. One single tear left his eye as he looked at the picture of him sitting on a broomstick with his fathers hands around his shoulders. Both were smiling towards his mother who had taken the picture. He put his head in his hands and sighed again. He really wished his fathers faith had turned out differently. The world was and would always be unfair.  
This world didn't accept people easily, especially not people with a past. Like his father. He had been looked down on for years after the war. His family chose the wrong side and had to pay the price. No matter how much they tried to change, No matter how nice they treated people. The past would always haunt them until the end of time. He looked down on the faded dark mark on his arm.

He didnt get the point anyways, he just wanted to be left alone. He couldnt bare reading more news about his family's betrayal against the wizarding world. He didnt have a choice. Obey or get killed. That's what it was all about back then. Either you obey or you die..  
He fell backward on his bed and closed his eyes.  
Please brain, let me sleep, let me have one night without nightmares.. the nightmares were killing him from the inside. He was scared of meeting someone who might recognize him. But most of all he was afraid of meeting Potter. Along with the Weasles. He hoped Potter had forgotten everything. He knew deep inside that that was not the case, but all he could do was to hope. He had a slight touch of hope left in him. The thought of that little home was what kept him from going insane. The thought of a prefect life.

Draco drifted off to sleep, he didnt get much rest from it. But he did get one single night without nightmres.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at his wife over the edges of the paper the next morning. She looked sad and angry. Probably because of him. His eyes stopped at a familiar name in the paper and he sighed. "Lucius Malfoy was yesterday sentenced to death, and executed. Malfoy was a follower of Voldemort, along with his family. Malfoy's wife and son were also present during the trial. They were seen leaving the court shortly after the deathsentance. There is nothing known about their feelings about the matter but assumed they are depressed and angry" Harry frowned. "Assumed?"  
Over the small text there was a photo of Lucius Malfoy taken a year before.

"Anything new?" Ginny looked at him across the table  
"No, nothing important" he murmured and took a sip of his cofee.  
"I better read that myself, you wouldn't tell me anyways" she stared at the table avoiding to meet his glare. Harry threw the paper across the table  
"Go ahead then"  
"Harry! Honestly, what is wrong with you?!" She hissed as the paper hit her teacup and spilled hot tea all over her.  
"Nothing" he stood up to get her a towel.  
"You have been acting weird all summer! Getting angry over nothing, you barely eat, all you do is sitting at that pub with my brother!"  
"Keeps my mind of things"  
"Eventually you will have to spend time with your thoughts! You cant always postpone it!"  
"Im not postponing it! I choose not to think about it to not go insane!" Harry raised his voice, but lowered it as he saw Ginnys face. He grabbed his jacket and turned to leave.  
"I'm going out, dont wait up for me!" He gave her a quick kiss before he headed out of the door and down the street to the Irish Pub.

He passed several drunk wizards. And a witch who looked at everyone who passed with a seductive glare.  
"Potter, out to brag again are we?" she said and spat at him  
He couldnt understand why they wouldnt leave him alone. He had defeated Voldemort years ago, it wasnt that big of a deal anymore. At least not for him.  
Harry passed many other witches and wizards who came storming out of the pub.  
By the words they shouted, he realized that Malfoy was there. Drinking. As usual, he had been there a lot recenty.  
Harry walked through the door and nodded to the bartender before he found the usual place her in the back of the room. The large dark room was only lit by candles, which gave the flickering shadows on the walls. He looked around, and yes, there, thrown over the edge of a small table in the other corner sat Draco Malfoy. Harry struggled to see him properly. But he saw that he had lost a few kilos since the last time he had seen him. His long blond hair hung as curtains in front of the worn face and down his back. There was a depressed expression in his eyes.

"Harry! Finally!" He jumped around and saw Ron and Hermione Weasley come smiling at him.  
He smiled back and nodded to them. They came over to his table and sat down above him.  
"Oh, no, have you been fighting with Ginny again?" Hermione said when she saw the expression on his face.  
He only nodded slightly in response and grabbed the beer in front of him.  
He looked at Malfoy in the corner of my eye as he talked with them. They followed his eyes and changed the subject.  
"Yeah, I heard his father was executed yesterday," said Hermione, and shuddered.  
"Serves him right!" said Ron and Harry knew that Malfoy had heard them. He sighed loudly and grabbed the fourth beer that evening.  
"Ronald Weasley, no matter how much you hate him and his family are not allowed to say that!" Hermione stared with disappointed eyes toward her husband and grabbed the glass of Irish whiskey.  
"Look at him," said Hermione, looking towards Malfoy again "He is absolutely devastated"  
"So what?" said Ron again and stared down at the table.  
"Do you remember how you felt when .." she began  
"Yes I do, but that has nothing to do with this!" said Ron, staring at her without letting her complete the sentence.

They sat in silence the rest of the evening. Two hours later, Ron and Hermione got up to leave.  
Harry sat in silence for a little while before he decided on a move closer to Malfoy. He grabbed a stool and sat down with his back against the counter.  
He did raise his head once to look for other wizards that might throw him out. No, he wasnt a very liked man. He looked around again. Harrys green eyes met Malfoys grey and in a moment of seconds he smiled. Harry smiled. Malfoy just nodded and looked down in his beer again.  
Harry sighed and went over to his table.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Depends on how you want me to react"  
"I just want to talk"  
"Well then" said Malfoy and pulled out a chair "Sit"

The two men soon realized that they didn't know each other at all, they only knew the pain they had experienced. At last, the bitter enemies parted as friends, or almost friends.  
Harry walked quietly homeward in deep thoughts. He had a different respect for Malfoy .. Draco, now. He just wanted to live his life quietly without any kind of trouble. Just as Harry had tried to do for over 3 years, without success. Not even Ginny could help him with that. She tried as best she could, but it always ended in discussion or fights. Harry unlocked the door and went into the little house in Godricks Hollow. He walked wuietly up the stairs and heard Ginnys low breathing from the bedroom. He turned around and went down again, he did not want to wake her. He was late, and they would just start fighting again. He went down the stairs and fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning when his wife threw a wet towel at him.  
"What the hell do you mean by coming here, at 2am in the morning and lie on the couch!"  
"Ginny, I didnt want to wake you up!" said Harry tired.  
"Wake me?" she screamed.  
"Yes! Wake you" Harry began "Last time that happened you were a true nightmare!" He regretted that the moment he said it but it was to late.  
"Harry James Potter, you take that back!" she looked angry down on him "Where were you anyways?" Her voice was now calmer than before  
"I was having a drink, healing old scars" he said without further thought of the misunderstanding soon to be made  
"Healing?!" Ginny raised her voice again. "With who may I ask?"  
"Draco Malfoy" Harry answered  
"Malfoy? Why would you talk to him?"  
"We happen to have shared opinions, and actually, he is quite nice" Harry exclaimed  
"Nice?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her husband

In the next hour, anyone that passed the Potter house heard high voices screaming at each other. Everyone of them knew that this was the ending of their marriage. Harry and Ginny Potter arguing wasn't a new thing for them, but the choice of words this time were different. The words were picked to hurt. It worked too..  
"Why have you changed your opinion on him all of a sudden?" Ginny asked angrily  
"Because I have learn to know him better!"  
"How much better?" Ginny lowered her voice and looked at her feet  
"What do you mean?" He knew very well what she meant. He just hoped that he had misunderstood her.  
"Ginny, honestly, I have known him for a day, put your pride aside for one minute"  
"My pride?" Ginny exploded  
"Harry Potter, I am sick of you avoiding my questions, I'm sick of you drinking at all hours of the day, I'm sick of your lies!"  
"Well, then, I guess that solves it".

Harry rose and headed for the stairs. He ran into his bedroom and grabbed his wand, some clean clothes and a jacket. He closed his bag in a hurry almost ruining the zip and ran down the stairs.  
"Farewell Ginny" he said without looking at her running through the door.  
"Harry?! Come back!" Ginny shouted at him  
He turned around and stared at her  
"Why? So you can specify once again why you're breaking up with me?" he snarled "The divorce papers are coming in the mail sooner or later"  
"Harry!?" Ginny tried to run after him but Harry continued down the well known road to the also well known Irish Pub.

Harry took a long way around, he needed to think. Him and Ginny.. They didn't have things in common, they didn't like the same things, they always argued. They were never meant to be. They never really talked, and the sex.. well.. Harry sighed and kicked the ground.  
He didn't remember last time. He didn't remember any nice conversations either. Ginny always overreacted or maybe he kept annoying her. He didnt know, he didn't care either.  
Harry walked through some small bushes and down a small path at the back of the pub. He would not go in through the main entrance in fear of meeting an angry Ginevra Potter.

"Oh, that way today, Harry?" asked Benjamin, the bartender when Harry came sneaking in the back door.  
"Yes, couldn't risk meeting an angry Ginny outside"  
"Troubles again?" Benjamin looked worried, like everyone else he knew about the Potter's and their fights  
"Yes, and I believe this is the last time" Harry mumbled "One whisky please"  
Benjamin shook his head and poured Harry a whisky. He sighed when he put the glass in front of him.  
"I'm sorry Harry"  
Harry nodded and took a sip of his drink.

Not 20 minutes later Draco Malfoy walked in to see Harry Potter with his nose own in a glass of whisky looking rather depressed, he couldn't see more before two pairs of strong hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him out in the street

Harry was drunk, but not drunk enough to overlook Malfoy being assaulted by some other men dragging him out in the street. he walked out of the pub and tried to locate the screaming voices.

"How dare you show yourself here!" a man screamed several feet away  
"I am a man in need of alcohol, and I believe that is a pub" Draco said and pointed at the pub. "Now get your filthy hands off me!"  
"Just as rude as his father" said a second voice.  
Harry rounded the corner the exact same second the first, second and third punch was thrown.  
He saw Draco laying on the ground with three men around him throwing punches at his face and torso.  
"Ha..rry" he croaked when he saw him.  
Harry raised his wand and mumbled a silent muscle-locking spell causing the attackers to fall backwards and pass out when their heads hit the pavement.  
"Fucking hell!" Harry went over to help Draco up and take a look at his injured face.  
"What did you say to piss them off?" he asked picking pavement from Draco's forehead.  
"Nothing, ouch leave it!" he murmured when Harry missed and scratched him  
"Sorry, a drink maybe?" he asked and helped him into the pub.

Draco accepted the offer and sat down in the back of the pub out of sight from most of the other people there. Harry pointed at the whisky bottle over Benjamin's head. He nodded and went over to them with two glasses and left the bottle there.  
"How come, you're here this early?" Malfoy asked looking at his watch  
"Um, me and Ginny had an argument again"  
"Oh" he said looking down on his drink "She'll come around"  
"No, not this time" Harry answered and took a sip of his drink  
"Divorce?" Draco raised his perfectly shaped left eyebrow and stared at him  
Harry nodded again and sighed  
"Where are you supposed to stay in the meantime?" Draco asked  
"I dont know" harry hadn't thought about that  
"You know, you could stay at my place" Draco began "Its not that big, but I have a couch you could sleep on"  
"Really?" Harry raised his head and looked at him  
"Yes" he smiled and looked at him "We're friends right?"  
Harry nodded and smiled back. Friends.


	4. Hello my dears

Hello there, Im back in action :D Thank you soo much for waiting, I promise you, I have loads of new chapters :D Chapter 4 of Healing Old Scars will be up in an hour along with the next chapter of both Evermore and Enchanting Moonlight :)  
I love you my dear readers. Thank you again :D  
~Author


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter walked side by side with Draco Malfoy. A sight that would have shocked the most of the people in the small village, it did shock them. They didn't care, Draco knew that Harry needed a place to stay and he also knew that he needed company.  
"So Harry, I feel like saying this now" Draco started, he needed to clear things up even more.  
"Say what, Draco?" Harry asked looking at him.  
Draco smiled and headed for a little bench out of the path they were walking on.  
"You know.." he began when they sat down "I never really hated you, I just got shocked when you turned down my offer and after you got together with Granger and Weasley I felt I needed to insult you to show you that you could have done soo much better, I'm sorry for all of that, because under that scar and the fame you really are a nice person. And again I feel bad for you and Ginny, I'm sorry it turned out that way" Draco looked at him with a bit worry in his eyes. He didn't want Harry to be miserable, he had been sad for far too long already.  
"How hard did you hit your head?" Harry asked and laughed, he couldn't believe that Draco actually had apologized to him and opened up.  
"Shut up, Potter!" Draco snapped and slapped the top of his head.  
"Sorry, apology accepted. Im sorry too actually " he was.  
"Come on then!" Draco stood up and continued up the hill. Smiling.

They stopped in front of a small apartment a bit fifteen minutes from the pub.  
"It's not much" Draco said. "But it's home"  
Harry stepped in and gazed around in the room. He stood in the entrance hall, mirrors on both walls. Shoes and clothes on a chair to the right. He took off his jacket and looked around.  
The livingroom was in front of him, along with a small kitchen. Draco disappeared in one of the room and sighed. Harry saw a bed and Draco laid down on it and looked out the window for a few minutes. Harry took a few steps forward and smiled. Draco's broomstick stood in a corner behind the bookshelf.  
"Yes, I gave up" said Draco when Harry turned around again.  
Harry sat down on the black leather couch and yawned.

30 minutes later Harry had fallen asleep sighing happily. Draco smiled and left to take a shower.  
Why was the shower the perfect place to remember things?  
Draco thought of his mother, how was she coping with all of this? He didn't know.. He didn't want to know either, in case it was bad.. He should never have left in the first place.  
He sighed and stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. His hair hanging down on his back, he didn't care that much about it, but he looked better this way. At least he thought so. He tried himself and headed for his bedroom.  
He stopped in the hallway though. Harry was sleeping on his couch, looking peaceful. And cold.. Draco grabbed a blanket and covered him. He almost resisted the urge to run his fingers through his messy hair. Almost.  
Harrys hair felt smooth beneath his hand. Like silk. Draco sighed. He walked back to his room and tried not to wake him up. Harry needed all the energy he could get. He would have to use some of it on the divorce papers that would arrive soon.  
Draco had never liked Ginny; she never treated Harry with the respect he deserved. Ginny was idolizing Harry more than she loved him. She didn't love him, if she did she would have understood that he had lots of things on his mind.  
It struck Draco that he really cared for Harry.. All those letters he had written in the past had completely changed his mind. And he knew that Harry deserved so much better than Ginny Weasley, the question was who?

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of toast and bacon.  
"Morning Potter" said Draco as Harry stood up and headed for the shower

"Morning yourself, Malfoy" he hissed and grinned before he closed the door behind him.  
Harry had slept peacefully, without a worry in life. He smiled. He was happy. He hadn't been awakened by an angry Ginevra Potter, and just that alone was a huge relief.  
He didn't even know how he had fallen for her? If he had fallen for her at all. She started out as this cute little fan of his, and then came the Chamber, and after that she wouldn't leave him alone.  
Harry got dressed again and walked out of the bathroom.

"Toast and bacon" Draco pointed at the plate on the kitchen table and pointed at Harry's chest.  
"Eat, you're skinnier and ever"  
Harry laughed and grabbed the plate, and minutes later he found out that Draco was a really good cook.  
"Oh, and you've got a letter" Draco said pointing at the coffee table by the side of the couch. Harry sighed when he saw the writing. Ginny.  
He left his plate on the kitchen table and groaned as he ripped the letter out of the envelope.

"Harry.  
I've taken all my things and moved back with my family, the house is left for you, I don't care what you do with it. I don't want to see you again.  
If you ever try to reach me I'm getting you a restraining order."

Harry's world fell apart.. He would never see her again.  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
"I.. No" The answer he gave made Draco drop his food and sit down on the couch beside him.  
"That's just.. Can she do that?" Draco asked when Harry showed him the letter  
"Apparently she can.." Harry said taking the letter from Draco's hands ripping it do small pieces.  
"I'm sorry to hear this Harry, I know you loved her but you deserve better than this"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you deserve someone that see you for who you are, not just that you defeated the most evil wizard ever existed, you deserve someone that loves you not just because you're Harry Potter, someone who will cherish you more than your fame"  
"You seem to have given this a lot of thought" Harry stared at him.  
"Umm.. No. Isn't that what everybody wants? To have someone that see you for what you are?"  
"I guess so.." Harry said after deciding that he didn't believe Draco's excuse.  
"Just ignore it"

Draco walked back to the kitchen trying not to scream at himself.  
Why had he done that? It was too soon to talk to him like that. He was divorcing his wife. If he told him how he was starting to feel Harry would run away and all of this would have been a waste. He needed to keep his mouth shut. At least when it came to love.  
He growled and ate the rest of his food.  
Draco Malfoy the man who talks too much.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the morning passed silently. No one said a word. What they thought on the other hand that was a completely different matter.  
Harry sat on the couch thinking. About Draco. Suddenly he had talked to him about love, he didn't think that Draco was capable of loving or caring for another human being at all. Nothing made sense these days.

Everyone had changed except him, or perhaps it was him.  
Draco had said that he never really hated him, but what did that mean? He liked him? Liked him how?  
Harry forced himself to think of something else. His mind was playing tricks on him again. He turned his head and looked at the boy standing over the kitchen sink. It didnt help the thinking

The long hair suited him. That messy blond hair, which apparently kept annoying him. He shook his head trying to get it out of his eyes.  
Harry could smell him. He smelled good. Almost heavenly actually. Wait.. what? Heavenly? Harry didn't know where he got the words from. He didn't even know why he thought of him in that way, but he did. Strangely enough, like Draco had noticed him he said  
"Yes, I know I smell good" he smirked  
"Um.. what?" Harry didnt know what else to say.  
"You looked like you were in heaven or something, the grin is still on your face, Potter" He said and smirked again.  
"Ohh.. Yeah, I guess I was just thinking again, it's a bad habit, it never leads anywhere" He said evasively.  
"I know the feeling" Draco answered and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.  
"Coffee?"  
"Sure"

Draco poured them both a cup of hot black coffee and walked over to Harry.  
"Here" he said and put the cup on the table in front of him.  
"Thanks" he murmured staring out the window to avoid meeting Draco's grey gaze. He liked those eyes. They reminded him of a calm storm. A beautiful calm storm.  
"Harry, whats on your mind today? You've been distant since you woke up" Draco stared at him, Harry had to meet his gaze and immediately lost all words.  
"Umm.. well, it's just Ginny I think" he said, it wasn't Ginny, not at all but he couldn't just spit out his feelings now, that would be foolish. Harry Potter wasn't foolish.  
"I get that, I didn't know she treated you like that" Draco said forgetting everything he said to himself about keeping his mouth shut not an hour ago.  
"I mean, I think she sent you the letter to deliberately cause you pain. I'm not blind, I see what you're going through" What a cliché thing to say, he wanted to run into a wall. A brick wall.  
"Since when did you care that much?" Harry asked, trying to figure out what Draco really meant  
"I don't know if you remember, I said we were friends, and unlike some of yours, I stay with my friends, I care about them. I thought that was normal?"  
"It is, sorry, Im just not used to us not trying to kill each other" Harry answered. He was being stupid. Draco was nice. Why not enjoy that for now and ignore the strange feeling  
"We could try to kill each other too, but I think talking is a bit more effective" Draco said and took a sip of his coffee.  
Harry frowned and looked out of the window again.

There they sat. Talking like friends. Harry and Draco, both developing feelings they didn't know they had. Unknown feelings.  
Draco looked at Harry, carefully to only look when his eyes where elsewhere.  
Why hadn't he sent those letters? They could have been friends earlier.. Draco stared at Harry, and at the same time thinking of his family, he didn't notice that Harry turned his head back.  
"Draco?" Harry asked him, looking back into the grey, stormy eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you care for a drink?"  
"Yes, actually I would" he said, happy to get his mind off nothing but daydreams  
They got dressed properly in no time and headed down the little hill to the pub.  
Benjamin greeted them as they entered the pub.  
"Good afternoon" he said washing beer mugs.  
"Afternoon, Jack Daniels please" Harry said and looked at the bottle on the shelf.  
Benjamin grinned at them and handed them both a glass and a bottle of whisky.  
They walked over to the table in the back and sat down, on the same side this time.  
Harry almost went insane by the smell of Draco.

"Cheers" said Draco and lifted his glass, but the glass was empty before Harry could even react.  
"Cheers"  
Harry drank a few more glasses before he started to feel rather funny.  
Draco giggled uncontrollably by his side, tracking Harrys collarbone with his finger.  
"Draco, what are you doi-ing" Harry stumbled  
"I'm touching" was the answer he got, he knew he was.  
"You're drunk" Harry giggled into Draco's hair.  
"Yeah, so are you" he giggled back and emptied the last glass of whisky.  
"You know, there is something about your eyes.." Harry began taking breaks to hiccup.  
"What about them?"  
"Just.. stormy grey" Harry said pushing some of Draco's hair out of his beautiful face.

They couldn't stop giggling and therefore they decided to go somewhere else and giggle.  
They almost fell out the back door and continued up the hill again.  
"Did you ever g-get what I meant when-n I said I didn't hate you?" Draco asked and stopped walking, when you're drunk doing more than one thing at the time is quite hard..  
"W-what?" Harry asked still giggling as he grabbed Draco's hand to avoid falling of the track.  
"I meant-" Draco didn't finish the sentence, he fell over and dragged Harry down with him.  
"This was nice" Harry giggled and smiled at the boy beneath him.  
"Yeah, for you it was, you landed on something soft"  
"Umm.. I wouldn't call it soft" Harry said and grinned  
"Oh fuck you, Potter" Draco answered and pushed him away  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Harry blinked and dragged Draco's arms above his head.  
"Would you?" he fired back and smirked, a drunk smirk filled with raging lust  
"Yes" Harry's eyes were filled with the same lust as he bent down and kissed him hungrily.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry woke up in a haze the next morning, unable to remember a single detail or any other thing that might have happened the night before. Well it wasn't that hard to guess when he lifted the covers.  
He was naked. And someone obviously lay beside him.  
Someone.. Well, he knew who it was. Draco. And he was naked too. By the sound of Draco's breath they had exhausted themselves.  
He turned his head and smiled.  
Draco Malfoy was sleeping with his head buried in the pillows. His hair was a great mess, and Harry figured that he probably had been the reason for that, and the scratches and bite marks on Draco's back. Draco moaned in his sleep and grabbed Harry's arm pulling himself on top of Harry. He sighed happily and fell back into the same deep sleep. Harry stroked his back carefully not to wake him up again. Feeling Draco's warm skin and calm breath against his chest Harry fell asleep.  
The sleeping wizard on top of him groaned and lifted his head from Harry's chest one hour later.  
His sleepy grey eyes met Harry's and both of them smiled. But then Draco pointed his finger at Harry and grinned  
"You fucked me"  
Harry laughed.  
"Speaking of the way you moaned my name I think you liked it"  
"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just stated the obvious. We are naked in my bed." Draco grinned and kissed him.  
Harry sat up with Draco across his lap.  
"Now this was nice" Draco exclaimed and began to move.  
"Thought so"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
At this point Harry understood what he had. This was his future. Draco belonged to him as much as he belonged to Draco. No one could ever separate them.  
Finally he had someone who loved him for who he really was and not for his fame. For Draco he was just Harry. Draco's chosen one.  
The scars between them had been healed. The cure had been mutual understanding. Harry had given Draco time to explain himself and show him who he really was.  
They were ready to start over.

2 years later.  
Harry waited restlessly for Draco to come home. He had something to tell him. This day three months earlier he had stumbled across a jeweler in the city. Knowing it was the right time he had bought them both a pair of rings. Silver rings with diamonds and emeralds. Inside of them he had the jeweler write six words. Those six words they had said to each other the very same morning.  
'I will never let you go'

Harry lost every word when Draco walked in through the door ten minutes later.  
"Hello" Draco said and walked over to Harry. Kissing him lightly  
"Hello love, how was your day?"  
"Ahh.. well.. Not very interesting. Minor injuries. Nothing unusual" He smiled. But his smile disappeared quickly.  
"Harry? Is everything alright? You look pale" Draco took a few steps closer and looked Harry right in the eyes, looking for signs of worry. If only he knew..  
"Draco, listen. I have something I need to tell you-" Harry began clenching his fist around the small box in his pocket. He started to smile now. Knowing Draco didn't have a single clue of what was about to happen.  
"Tell me?" Draco asked and looked suspiciously as him.  
Harry rose from the couch took one deep breath and got down on one knee.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"  
Draco stood paralyzed for a few moments before his face cracked into the widest grin Harry had ever seen on his face.  
"Yes"  
Harry rose from the floor and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes!" Draco leant forward and kissed Harry passionately. Never had he felt such happiness.  
He was whole again.  
All the old scars had been healed.

xxx

* * *

That's it for this time :) Hoping you liked it :)


End file.
